


Sense Memory

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan has all of the impressions...





	

Obi-Wan breathed in the scent he knew so well, from close quarters and narrow escapes. He could feel the sheltering presence of his Master at his back, the large body a sense memory he would never forget. The faint stirring of breath across his ear preceded the rumble of words in that voice which meant safety and danger alike.

Everything was exactly how it should be, and Obi-Wan almost turned his head to see that familiar jawline, to speak —

— and reality crashed in, as he found himself wrapped in his master's robe, grief his only companion in the empty bed.


End file.
